Autograph: Mettaton and Napstablook
by Ordinary Weido
Summary: Mettaton is bored at his autograph signing but when a certain person comes and brightens up his day, he couldn't help but do the same. (AU where Mettaton and Napstablook aren't cousins.)


_**Autograph**_

 **(So, I had this dream where a famous person was bored at a book signing then another person went ahead and brightened up their day. When I woke up, I wrote down the idea as fast as I could. The problem was the characters. At first, I wanted to make the famous person Chara and the other person Frisk, but then Mettaton and Blooky came into mind, resulting into this. :3 ALSO! You can imagine this as either the humanized version or the Overworld version.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Undertale. This is simply a fanfiction. Undertale belongs to the great Toby Fox! :D )**

Mettaton was bored, no doubt about that.

But he had to put on a smile for the beautiful waiting fans.

He was at an autograph booth, where MTT fans could bring their possessions and Metatton would sign them (as long as it's MTT brand, of course.)

Every fan warmed his metallic heart, metaphorically. But for hours, Mettaton was starting to get bored. Not tired, since robots can't feel fatigue, just bored. "Next!

Until... Napstablook came.

Mettaton knew- he just KNEW- that he was that fan that he unknowingly adored so much. Maybe he just found it cute that he was so shy, even through posts on UnderNet. Plus, his username was NAPSTABLOOK22, which is very obvious by now that that was him.

Shyly, Napstablook held out his picture of Mettaton's smiling face. Mettaton smiled brightly and asked, "What's your name, darling?" He asked, feeling the need to say it so that Napstablook would talk.

"Napstablook..." He sighed, as if he was ashamed of his own name.

Mettaton smiled, "What a beautiful name," He winked wrote it down then heard him mumble, "A-and, if it wouldn't be too much trouble... could you also sign the back of my music player? It's alright if you don't want to though..."

He kept smiling as he looked at the nervous and sweating Napstablook and chuckled robotically, "Of course, darling! Anything for my sweet Blooky." Now that was a surprise, even for Mettaton. 'Blooky' blushed at the nick name and held out his iPod swiftly, feeling he was taking too long. But he didn't know that it was still connected to his blue headphones, making him stumble with a yelp.

Mettaton giggled gracefully and smiled at the embarrassed Blooky. "I-I'm sorry...! I didn't- I mean, I didn't mean to-" "It's fine, darling! But your face looks oh so adorable right now~" Mettaton flirted and signed the back of the gadget.

Napstablook let out a small, unseen smile and took the iPod back. Mettaton couldn't help but smile and clasped his hands together as he asked casually, "What are you going to do later on this fine day, huh, darling?"

His permanent anxious frown deepened a bit that made Mettaton slightly panic, but kept his composure. "I'm going back to my house, work on my music project for the upcoming music festival next week..." Napstablook suddenly- but still quite melancholically- asked, "Why don't you join?... It'll be fun, there'll be food -even though I don't eat-, drinks and music!"

A smile had actually crept up on Napstablook's face which surprised Mettaton as he leaned back. He has such a cute smile! Mettaton thought, his eyes widening and mouth gaping slightly.

Napstablook was nice, Mettaton decided. His averting eyes and rather timid nature intrigued the star, wanting to just listen to that sad voice. sad. He always wondered why he was so sad, maybe it was because he was lonely. Yeah, all his posts were related to either loneliness or how he was useless.

Mettaon read all of those 'I'm useless' posts of his and caused him to get irritated, he wasn't useless! And he proved that to him by making an anonymous account and making a rant of how he was NOT useless. Napstablook's reply was: "Wow... Nobody's ever said that to me before... Thanks... I really appreciate it."

Napstablook noticed Mettaton's daydreaming and looked behind his back, where there was still a lot of people waiting. His eyes widened as he took the sign of Mettaton's facial expression as impatience.

"Oops... was I talking too long? S-Sorry... Forget I was here... I wasted too much time, thank you for signing my stuff anyway." Mettaton snapped out of it and realized Napstablook was shuffling to the exit with slumped shoulders. He stood up abruptly and called out, "Wait! Bl-"

But he already left.

Mettaton sighed and sat back down, calling out "Next..." rather sadly. The day rolled on with Mettaton wishing he could have talked more with him. He liked him. If only he could hang out more with him.

"-upcoming music festival next week..."

A smile crept up on the star's face.

Napstablook looked behind the curtains nervously. "What if I do something wrong?..." He thought and almost backed out but didn't have the chance to when his name was suddenly called. He sighed and shook his head, "Why does the universe hate me?..."

He approached the turntable and was about to start when a thought crossed his mind, "What if they hate my music?...That's likely, everything I do is worthless anyway..." His frown deepened and his hands paused. He wanted out, now. And when he glanced up, it just made matters worse.

They were staring at him. Expecting him to make the best music they'll ever hear. He bit his lip, they were getting impatient. This was a bad idea...he backed away but then a shout interrupted him. "Just play already!"

Reculantly, he did but not without murmuring to the microphone: "Sorry, this might suck..." The mixtape was so far good, some were enjoying it, some weren't impressed and Napstablook only noticed the unimpressed ones. He grew tense, this sooo wasn't supposed to happen. No, not at all. Slowly, his music started to sound hesitant and the ones who were enjoying it found themselves confused.

 **"GO ON, BLOOKY! I BELIEVE IN YOU!"**

Napstablook snapped his head up and saw the famous super-star (and his idol) Mettaton. He smiled brightly like a star and waved eagerly, "Go on, Blooky!" He grinned. Napstablook's mouth gapped and his eyes widened. He actually came.

A small smile crept up his face and his eyes focused on the turntable, he had to make this night memorable. To show Mettaton he was... he was... he was cool like him!

The music blared and the remix started again as the ones who enjoyed the music before started jumping up and down and dancing with the music. Moments later, everyone was enjoying it like the festival it was.

Napstablook relaxed and glanced at Mettaton, who was swaying to the beat with a smile. His eyes shone bright at the scene. Mettaton caught him staring and he flashed his own smile and a thumbs-up, "I knew you could do it, Blooky!" He shouted loudly from the loud crowd and music as he grinned.

At that moment as Napstablook smiled, widely at that. Happy with the thought that someone believed in him. Someone who brightened their sad, sad life. Someone...

Someone who he _genuinely_ liked.


End file.
